Codename: Bianca
by Dragonist
Summary: Giovanni decides to expand Team Rocket's base of operations and issues a long term mission to one of his most capable officers. Watch out, Unova. 009 is on her way.
1. Chapter One

There was no thunder rumbling down from the heavens. There was no lightning streaking down through a tear stained sky. There was no shadow flying through the clouds, bringing promise of fame and fortune along with its song of hope. Well, there _was_, but the shadow was the shadow of a helicopter, and its hopeful song was more like a headache inducing groan.

What there really was, however, was a girl.

She was your average girl.

Well, as average as any kind of girl could be.

Which, if you're an elite Team Rocket officer assuming a deep cover mission in order to take over and decimate a rival crime syndicate, was pretty average.

There were a lot of things to notice about her. It was just that the things you noticed were things she wanted you to notice.

Like that she was slightly clumsy, and excitable, and even modest, judging by her white, knee length dress that actually possessed some semblance of_ sleeves_.

Or that she known to be an extremely nice, if slightly naïve, girl by her two friends/neighbors.

Those were the first things you noticed if you tried to get to know her. If you tried to guess who she was just from looking, of course, you'd get a slightly more accurate picture of who she was, but makeup and colored contacts can go a long way in disguising even the most extraordinary person.

She had hair, of course. Lots of it. Over a hundred_ thousand_ strands, which, if you've progressed to the point where counting to a single hundred takes longer than it takes to say, "one, two, skip a few," you'll know to be a rather large number.

There were also her eyes, a rather remarkable feature of hers. She had two of them, shaped sort of like almonds, or ovals, the perfect shape for looking through a rather odd contraption made of plastic and metal but called glasses. The most extraordinary thing about them was, despite being relatively small - compared to such things as her hands and feet and elbows - they could, by deciphering the intensity of color and perceived depth of various objects, relate to her the appearance and general structure of the world.

In addition to that, she was startlingly, startlingly tall. So much that her height was almost five times her width!

She had two rather marvelous things called legs, which, through an incredibly complicated process involving the use of almost two hundred muscles, allowed her to move around and navigate the rather confusing world her eyes would warn her about. The complexity! The daring!

Then came two amazing appendages she liked to call arms. Attached to them were hands - one for each of them. Using all of these, she was able to interact with her surrounding in such profound ways, entire novels could be written. To think of the heart stopping maneuvers they managed! While being strong enough to squeeze a grown man's arm until the bone shattered, they were also capable of being gentle enough to hold something as fragile as a rose's stem without immediately snapping it in half.

To think that such things were possible! And that one little girl was able to do them all, sometimes simultaneously!

Well, with all that, you could hardly call her average at all then, even without knowing that she was an infamous elite assassin that could kill a man ten different ways in under ten seconds without using any pokemon at all, could you.

Could you?


	2. Chapter 2

Domino's head fell back against the tree trunk with a satisfying thunk. She idly twirled a tulip - not a black one, of course, but a yellow one - between her fingers. Her skin was pale next to the deep green of its stem; her fingers striped with thin, almost invisible scars. The cheerful sense of enthusiasm emanating from the vibrant color of the blossom matched well with her current persona, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Yellow tulips just weren't her thing.

She'd much rather have a darker one, but she couldn't be taking too many risks with her identity.

Although sometimes, on slow days like these… Domino sighed.

Judging by the people she'd met so far in Nuvema Town, she was half convinced she could run around in her old black uniform, laughing maniacally and tossing her favorite brand of exploding tulips around wherever she pleased, and no one would give it a first thought, never mind a second one. She didn't know if it was because this town was planted firmly in Hicksville, or if people really were this stupid and she had just never realized it, but this entire little town - all thirty some people in it - _sucked_.

Why didn't anyone tell her that deep cover missions were so boring?

Sure, Giovanni had said that he'd need a patient agent, but she thought he was talking about a few weeks, tops. You know, a sort of, go in, sleep with some hot guys, knife 'em in the back, and be back home before the holidays. She didn't think she'd be stuck pretending to be some dopey naïve little civilian girl for _months_.

"That's it." Domino crossed her arms, pouting. Her cherry pink lips curved unhappily. "He _sooo_ owes me for this."

"Bianca?" Quickly suppressing her instinct to flee and look guilty (or kill the little fucker and look even guiltier), Domino pasted a wide smile on her face as her little brat of a neighbor ran up to her. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, you know," Domino waved a hand around in the air as she wobbled her way to her feet. She thought of giving the brat a distracting flash of her cleavage before she had to hold back a snort. No way this little dork deserved a view of anything that nice. "Just me!" The brat frowned at her. . What, now she couldn't even fool this little twerp? What next, a parade of pikachu was going to fall from the sky? "Anyway, what'cha you want, Cheren?"

The brat finally shook his head, pushing his glasses further up his nose with one finger. The dork. Was he trying to make not being able to see a foot infront of him come off as sexy? Eyes watering, Domino resisted the urge to blink. The fucker should have to put with annoyingly itchy contacts like the rest of the world, the selfish little nerd. "Really, Bianca. Could you try to be more of a ditz?"

If shoving this tulip through the back of your neck counted as being ditzy, the secret agent mutinously thought, then yeah. Want me to try it?

"We're supposed to meet up at Hilbert's house in a half hour." Domino held back a shudder. She still couldn't understand what had to have possessed that poor brat's parents. Really, Hilbert? Unless you were a balding, forty year old paper pusher, it just wasn't happening. "Bianca?"

"What?" Domino blinked, giving the slightly annoyed looking brat her best doe eyes. "How come we're meeting up at his house," quick, what was bratling number one's name again, "Cheren? Did he get a new DVD or something?" Because Mew knew that there was no other fucking thing these prepubescent teenagers could ever get excited about.

Cheren merely scowled at her once more. "No. Just be there." Then, with one parting glare, he stomped off back towards town, like the little dramatic emo kid that he was.

Domino waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps any longer before she stood up. Lacing her fingers together, she stretched her arms over her head as she yawned. "Great." She groaned to herself as she adjusted her stupid looking green hat. "As if today could get any worse."

She slung her green purse over her shoulder. "Might as well take my time," she muttered as she bent over to pick up one last tulip. "S'not like there's gonna be anything worth rushing for in this dinky little hole."

"Oh fuck, why are these stupid fucking people always out only when I need to get to some stupid fucking place?" Domino cursed as she ran through the streets, her shoes smacking against the muddied pavement. When she finally reached Hilbert's house, she threw the door open.

"Oh! Bianca?" The woman who should not be allowed to name children exclaimed. "Are you looking for Hilbert?"

Domino leaned forward, bracing her arms on her knees. "Yup!" She tried to reign in her heavy breathing. Panting _sucked_. Like, really sucked. As in, more than that pathetic, blue haired bastard of an excuse for a Team Rocket member. "Is he still here?"

Smiling indulgently, the woman nodded. "Uh huh. He's upstairs in his room with Cheren, sweetie."

"Thank you!" Readjusting her purse's strap, Domino skipped up the stairs. One more week, she bitterly thought, before I give up and blow this shithole to hell, no matter what Giovanni wants.

"-get the pokémon?" Cheren was saying as she finally burst into the room. Hilbert was standing with him, staring at some big blue box wrapped with green ribbon. Maybe the brats had gotten a porno. Watching them suffering through an acute case of penis-envy (because guys could have that too, right? _Especially_ when they were fifteen year olds who somehow hadn't discovered sex yet.) as a male Adonis used what god had given him the _right_ way would be fan-_fucking-_tastic. Then again, the two of them would probably start asking her all sorts of awkward questions...

"I'm so sorry I'm late again, guys!" Domino spat out her apology as pleasantly as she could before walking up to stand next to Hilbert. Yeah. They so would. Domino shuddered. She could just see little Hilly turning to her and saying, "Bianca?" with some pathetic sounding whimper as he begged her to tell him that no, she was just loo-

"Uh." Cheren looked over at her disapprovingly. Domino's finger's twitched as she itched to shove a tulip so far down his goddamn throat that he would die before the fucking thing exploded. Or something as awesome as that that wouldn't make Giovanni have to ruin his latest expensive suit as he gutted her for failing the mission. "Didn't I tell you not to be late? Today's a big day, if you don't remember."

"Okay, okay! I said I'm sorry, sheesh!" Rolling her eyes, Domino bumped her shoulder into Hilbert's. Then she smiled. Slowly. See! she thought, the anger management lessons worked! "So come on, Hilly! Open the present, open the present! I wanna see what's inside!"

The aforementioned teen gave her a weak smile before he started to untie the ribbon. "Idiot," Cheren snorted. "It's the pokémon Professor Juniper sent over."

Domino blinked. Pokémon? "Pokémon?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember? We were talking about it just last-"

"Look, guys!" Hilbert interrupted, apparently trying to keep them from fighting. Domino resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He really was too naïve. He'd never, ever be able to get them to get along, no matter how many times he tried to interfere and break up their squabbling. "Professor Juniper left us a note! Let's see… It says that she left a snivy, tepig, and an oshawott for us to choose from!"

"We each get a pokémon?" Domino asked, fervently hoping the answer was no. Pokemon weren't exactly her thing… she preferred exploding tulips.

"Of course!" Hilbert turned to smile at her. The touchy feely brat.

"Hilbert should choose first!" Domino smiled brightly at Cheren, smirking inwardly at his flinch. She usually didn't play favorites with her victims, but this one was bugging her too much for her to be able to resist. "Since the box was delivered to him and all!"

"Right," Cheren muttered sulkily. Domino just barely resisted the urge to laugh and point at his pain.

"Alright then!" Hilbert reached into the box and pulled out one of the red and white spheres. "I'm gonna pick the snivy!"

"I want the tepig then," Cheren quickly snatched a sphere out of the box.

Domino sighed, still half hoping she could get out of this. "I guess I'm gonna take the oshawott!" At least this was better than _playing_ at being a pokemon trainer. She still couldn't understand how teenaged boys could still find make-believe games entertaining. "So, what should we do now?"

Cheren looked at her imperiously from over the top of his glasses. She half wondered if he could actually see her. She was pretty sure his eyesight was really bad. Did that mean that she was just some vaguely blonde blob to him now? "We're going to have a pokémon battle, of course."

Of course, Domino mocked. "Alrighty then! I wanna go first!" She turned to the slightly less annoying of the brats. "Come on, Hilly! Battle me!"

"Uh…" Hilbert glanced from her to Cheren, looking vaguely unsure at her proclamation. "Alright."

"Super sweet!" Domino cheered, feeling bile rise up in her throat. "Come on out, Oshawott!" A blue and brown otter like monster popped out of her poke ball.

Even she could tell it could only got worse from there.

* * *

"Ah… Your mom's not gonna be mad at us for trashing your room, is she, Hilly?" Domino asked nervously. Not that she really cared, but, still. It looked like it would be a lot of work to clean up, and Domino would hate to be forced to help do any of it. The day her position as one of the top officers of Team Rocket forced her to do menial labor would be the day she gave it all up and went crazy, like that flamboyantly stupid trio that never seemed to get what Team Rocket was about.

Which, of course, was heavier on the thievery in thievery and buggery than it was on the buggery. They weren't out to screw around with things, they were out to screw things up. "Really," Domino mused to herself after she was shooed out the bratling's door, "if they hadn't somehow managed to get the boss hooked on those stupid cracktastic stories of that twerp of theirs..." Domino sighed. "I would have loved to be have been able to give them the boot."

"As it is..." The undercover agent twirled a lock of her hair as she made her meandering way over to her base. "I doubt I'm ever going to be allowed to do anything cool ever again." She pouted and then gave the act up with a sigh. "Worst. Mission. Yet."


End file.
